The Beach
by Seosanimhin
Summary: Loosely based on the reality show So You Think You Can Dance, this is a story about lost love, found love and what it takes to bridge the gape btw them. Mostly just a love story, please at least give the first chappy a try :D Comments too pls :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: They Walked Away

Climbing out of his car, Braiden Simmons yawned and gave his body a long stretch. Blinking against the mid afternoon sun, he turned his head in circles trying to work the kink that had taken up residence there during his long drive from San Francisco. Taking a step forward he pushed the door closed on his rented Ford Taurus and closed his eyes for a moment. He shouldn't be here. Why had he stopped?

Spinning around on his heels, gravel crunching beneath his feet as an inter debate began lobbing its protests at him. He looked down at the maroon sedan he had just exited and grunted in frustration. Staring down at a hand he brought up to the door handle in front of him, he vehemently willed it to lift the plastic lever so he could escape, but it refused. Instead the limb lied painfully still against the warm metal of the car as if amputated from his body. 'Get in the car and just drive away' he told himself, 'No one will know you were here. You CAN just go,' his brain reasoned with his heart. Yet in spite of his determination and the common sense his brain preached at him, he pivoted slowly around, his feet taking him hesitantly forward. As he moved into the wind, he wondered if his feet and legs had a mind of their own or if they were simply reacting out of memory, forcing him forward to a place his heart and mind dreaded going.

Across the gravel driveway and down the winding sandy path they took him. He could walk this path blind folded, seeing after all, this place was the stage that all of his dreams of the past five years played on every night. As he moved forward down the footpath, he took in the long blades of grass and over grown vegetation. The once well-trodden path now showed weeds and brush peeking up through the sand and along the path where once was nicely kept landscaping.

Turning the final curve on the path, he came to a stop at the top of the weathered staircase leading down to the beach below. His hand came up and grasped the graying wood of the handrail; it was rough and splintered beneath his hand. Squinting his eyes against the sun and looked down at the land below him. The scenery stretching out before him was recognizable, yet strangely alien at the same time.

Familiarity washed over him as he took in the expanse of the sandy beach that lazily stretched out to the north and a small out cropping of rocks jetting out into the surf to the south. Even as his traitorous soul found intimacy and comfort in the sight before him, an unsettled feeling crept up his spine and into his brain. Though familiar, the space before him as different, it seemed that time had not only weathered and changed him but this beach as well. And though the major geography had not changed, the energy of the place had.

Five years ago, when he had last been here this beach, it had been alive, bubbling with life. From surfers splashing in the ocean, to sunbathers on the sand taking in the afternoon sun, to the happy families picnicking along the water, it was a private beach where local residents came to play. But now as he looked out at the solitary sand, he realized that sometime in the recent past, this place had just simply died.

'Humph! That's fitting', he grumbled darkly to himself.

Despite his desperate desire to run, Braiden gingerly made his way down the rickety gray staircase. Reaching the last step, he sat down on a warped board and loosened the straps of his sandals. Pulling his feet from their constraints, he buried them in the cool soft sand beneath him.

A warm breeze stirred his hair, causing him to look up and out at the ocean from which it had traveled. For long minutes he sat unmoving, his feet buried up to his ankles, his gaze fixated on the blue water stretching out before him. In spite of his unmoving body and his calm looking exterior, a war raged within his mind. A war Braiden knew he was going to lose. The very fact he was even sitting on this step, was evidence of his impeding defeat.

The first to surface where images. Not memories exactly, just images, like snapshots in his mind. He shook his head, trying dislodge them but they clung to him like the seaweed to rocks.

With a sigh he reaching down and picked up his sandals, then stood.

*flash* Smiling faces, one light, one dark

Lifting one foot, then the other, he unburied his feet and began walking toward the surf.

*flash* Brown curls blown up by the wind, the sun turning them golden in its evening rays.

Stepping onto wet sand, his feet sunk beneath him as waves turned ground around him soft.

*flash* Soft full lips, smiling at him

Giving his sandals a toss onto higher ground, he crouched down and scooped a handful of wet beach into his hand.

*flash* Two bodies pressed together, arms wrapped around, legs entwined, lips pressing, sand covering damp skin.

Standing hastily, he angrily slung the hand full of sand out at the water, 'Why did I come? Why am I doing this to myself? It's been five years!' his heart screamed. "WHY!" he shouted aloud to the roaring ocean. The howling wind and the sound of the waves crashing along the beach was only answer.

Taking a few fast breaths to cool his anger, his shoulders slowly slid down and his breath regulated. He knew why he had stopped, this beach was his soul's home and the only place left in his world where he could still feel her. And why today of all days? Because today was July 13th, the anniversary of the day this beach had become his prison. Five years to this very day, this picturesque waterfront caged his heart, imprisoning him forever to memories.

His eyes shut against the bitter memory as it turned in his stomach, rose up through his chest, and finally came to rest in his mind. With mighty force, the persistent memory he had diligently been burying for the past five years, replayed itself in vivid color and painful accuracy.

****Raising his wrist, Braiden pushed back the sleeve of his black hoody to look at his watch for the eighth time in the past 10 minutes. He sighed, and flopped back against the blanket he sat upon.

She was late. She was never late. Letting out a long breath, he stared up into the bright blue early morning sky. His eyes followed a cloud as it lazily made its way cross the heavens, changing shapes as it went. 'That kind looks like my dad,' he thought as the billows formed what appeared to be a man with an ample midsection. 'I wish I brought my camera,' he thought. The sound of a laughing child brought Braiden's head literally and figuratively out of the clouds.

Turning his head to the side, he gazed out at the other early rises who dotted the sand. A jogger with his dog ran out towards the horizon, an old couple strolled in the surf, a child with his mother building a sandcastle dangerously close to the waves and one lonely sunbather, were the extent of the early morning beach goers.

At 6:17am the sandy coast was relatively empty of visitors, which was the very reason they chose 6am as their regular meeting time. Of course the early hour, meant a fairly early morning for both of them, but they both loved this place best in the quiet of sunrise, so the early alarm hadn't seemed to bother either of them. The peacefulness of this place wasn't the only reason for the early hour however. Early on, they had come to realize that meeting when they did, generally guaranteed them both at least an hour, if not two, free of phone calls and text messages, a rarity in both their lives these days. They both had had increasing insane schedules over the past few months and only it only seemed to be getting worse with each passing week. It seemed as if he wasn't out of the country teaching, then she was, and though they stayed in contact via text, phone calls and late night IM'ing, it wasn't the same as their mornings here.

Braiden sighed, it had been nearly 2 weeks since they had been in the same country, let alone the same state. Having just returned from China, he was anxious to see her. Glancing at his watch once again, he grumbled impatiently but turned his face out towards the ocean, trying to calm his racing heart.

The day before yesterday had made five short months ago that they had deemed this stretch of sand 'their place'. Braiden shook his head, 'Five months,' he mumbled to himself. He could hardly believe it had been that long. Five months ago, the day before yesterday, this beach and a photo shoot for Image magazine, had changed everything.

In March he had received a request from the editors at Image Magazine for an interview and photoshoot documenting what life was like for him a year after auditioning for SYTYCD. On a whim, he called her and invited her along for the day. His hectic schedule had made finding time to spend with is best friend increasingly difficult in the past few month, so he figured a day at Newport Beach was just what the doctor ordered. It had never occurred to him, nor was it his intent that she be apart of the shoot; that had been Tom, the photographer's, idea. After only a few frames with Braiden, it had been Tom who had insisted they get 'a few shots with the beautiful woman'.

Starting on the large public Newport Beach, they had taken a number of fun pictures at the marina and the near by fishery, but after an hour Tom had suggested a less public spot where they could get some great pictures by the water without surfers and sunbathers in the background.

A short drive up Main Street, past the popular bars, restaurants and boutiques of trendy Newport Beach, they found themselves at a small private beach off Magnolia St. Unlike Newport, this space was smaller. It had no public walkways or boardwalks, no public bathrooms, and surprisingly fewer beach goers.

The three embarked onto the sand just as the sun began its descent from the sky. Thirty minutes later Tom lowered his camera and looked at his subjects as they walked hand in hand in the surf. "I think I have everything I need, and then some," he laughed, tucking his camera into the bag at his feet.

Braiden and Kasha ran up from the water. "I can't believe we spent three hours on a photo shoot. I hope we didn't keep you from another job," Braiden said picking up an extra box of equipment from at Tom's feet.

The photographer shook his head and smiled. "Naw, you were my only job today," he replied heading towards the stairs.

"I feel like we took up a lot of your time," Kasha offered as they ascended the stairscase.

Tom grinned, "Don't even worry about darling. Today for the first time in months I felt like a real photographer. The past three years I've spent almost all my time snappin' cheesy quick pics to go with bi-lines, but working with you two made me feel like maybe I still have a bit of artist hiding deep down inside." He chuckled.

"Oh...well…thanks anyways," Braiden returned. "I can't speak for Kasha, but I really enjoyed today," he said softly gazing down at Kasha.

Tom laughed softly, "Yeah...it showed," he grinned knowingly. "You know, the two of you are pretty captivating subject matter and definitely one of the cutest couples I've ever gotten to photograph, which is saying a lot since I started off in this biz as a wedding photographer," he laughed opening the trunk of his car.

Braiden and Kasha looked at each other and chuckled nervously. "Thanks, but, uhhh, we're just friends," Braiden corrected self-consciously.

Tom stopped packing away his equipment and looked at them. "You're pulling my leg!" he countered with a disbelieving grin.

"Nope, just good friends," Braiden returned, scuffing his feet along the ground nervously.

Shaking his head, Tom took a tripod from Braiden's grasp, "I normally wouldn't pry but…why? I mean it's pretty obvious you two are deeply connected," he asked hesitantly.

Biting his lip, Braiden ricked a small pebble with is toe. "It's complicated," he said, "but thanks for spending the day with us," he added, awkwardly trying to change the subject.

Tom chuckled placing his last bag in the trunk and closed it. Turning towards the pair, he leveled his gaze them. "Look I know you don't' know me from Adam, but let me offer you two a piece of advice: Forget complicated. You don't get what you two seem to have in spades but once in a lifetime. Trust me," he said his voice thick with the sound of experience. Reaching his hand out to Kasha, he took it in a warm handshake, then turned to Braiden. "Don't be afraid of life…or love, they are after all one in the same, and if you run from either you'll never find balance or true happiness," he said wistfully. After a pregnant pause, he cleared his throat, then with wink and a smile, he turned and got into his car.

As he pulled out the parking lot, Braiden and Kasha started silently out at the curls of dust his tire left in the wind; but even with in the quiet between them, they both felt the wind of change stirring.

Later that night they would take Tom's advice, consciously deciding to forget complicated. That night they forgot the world, forgot SYTYCD, forgot Jakeem, and focused on what they had spent the last year of their lives fighting - themselves. That night, was their first real kiss, the first time they held each other without hesitation. It was the night Braiden decided to give the love of his life the most important gift he had to give, he gave her his virginity.

From that day forward, they were a couple in all the ways that counted to him. They spent as much of their free time together as possible, much of it here on this very beach. Over the months their relationship quickly developed into the one they had been fighting so hard against; they became each other's solace, comfort and refuge, they went from best friends to lovers and before long were each other's world. The only fly in the ointment was Jakeem.

Braiden had gone into their arrangement knowing that he was still a factor in Kasha's life, but for some reason he had yet to understand, he simply didn't worry about it. The few people in his life that knew about his relationship with Kasha had voiced their concern over it, his own sister being the loudest one of all.

"You shouldn't let her get away with this Braiden. Its one thing to be making googly eyes at each other across a dance floor and flirting, but it's a totally different thing to be sleeping with her! You need to make her choose if you really want a life with her," she lectured him.

He knew Sophia was right, but yet, deep in his soul he knew Dakasha was his, so to him it mattered none how long it took for her to finally be rid of the worthless slab of meat. He knew deep in his soul that she would be in his heart forever.

Braiden stretched lazily and resentfully pushed his sister's comments and the image of Jakeem that had surfaced, out his brain. Pulling his eyes from the water, he sighed lightly and lifted his arm above his face to look at his watch again, 6:25.

"Looking to see just how late I am?" a soft feminine voiced asked from a few feet away.

Smiling up at his watch, he turned his head to look in the direction the voice, his eyes hungry to see her. As their eyes meet, his smile quickly faded at the red rimmed pair that greeted him. Jumping to his feet, he was at her side before she could move towards him. "What's wrong baby?" he asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

A sob from deep within her chest was his answer. Wrapping his arms around her, his forehead wrinkled in concern. "What's wrong? Did someone hurt you? Is your family okay?" he questioned trying to guess what had happened to bring on her emotional state, but his inquires only seemed to make her cry harder.

Disentangling himself slightly, Braiden placed a finger under her chin raising it up from its spot on his chest, "Kasha, you're beginning to scare me. What's the matter?" he asked, this time his voice demanding an answer.

Her face crumpled, "Oh…Braiden," she said though sobs. "Braiden, my dear Braiden," she cried, lifting her hand to caress his face. "You are so good, so loving; I don't deserve you," she wept.

"What are you talking about? You've given me more joy than you will ever know. You are my heart, love," he said into her ear.

Shaking her head, she pulled out of his embrace. "No, no, no," she murmured, "I've only disrupted your life. Love, Braiden, doesn't mean making love in parking lots or on beaches because you can't risk someone seeing you together and telling your lover's boyfriend about it! Love does not take something as precious as a promise to wait, for its own pleasure…that isn't love Braiden. I'm not worthy of you," she said solemnly, tears streaming down her face.

Braiden stared at her in confusion and took a step forward, but she took one back. Placing his hands on his hips, he chewed on his thoughts for a moment. "Kasha, first off you did not take anything from me that I wasn't giving to you freely. The fact that this relationship has a sexual side to it doesn't freak me out nor do I feel as if I've lost something. I feel in my heart I've given that promise to the one person I plan on being with for the rest of my life. I've made my choice and I don't regret it, not for a moment D. As for hiding our relationship…well we could solve that problem fairly easily," he said softly. " Leave him, be with me." Braiden pleaded. Taking a step closer, he closed the distance between them and wrapped her in his arms.

Her arms went around his waist and her face into his chest. They stood in silence for a minute, the only sound between them, their breathing. Slowly Kasha's head began moving from side to side. "No," she whispered into his shirt. "I'm only holding you back, you deserve more…someone more," she stated, stepping back.

Braiden looked at her, his mind reeling. Blowing out a long breath, he stared into her eyes. For as long as he had known her, her eyes had been the one place she could never hide from him. "What's this all about Kasha? I just talked to you two day's ago and you were professing your love to me, now you think you're not good enough for me? Have you been reading some ridiculous slop from some pissed off, oppressed, closed-minded moron? I know you don't love Jakeem. You're with him out of…hell I don't know…fear?" he asked. "The fact of the matter is I don't give a damn about whether you're with him or not, cuz I know your heart belongs to me! It has for over a year now," he stated emphatically, moving into her personal space but not touching her.

Kasha licked her lips and turned her face to look up at him. For the first time ever, Braiden saw a look in them he couldn't identify. "You're wrong about Ty, I do love him," she countered.

Braiden shook his head and laughed humorlessly.

"Don't do that," Kasha snapped, pulling his face back to hers. "He's a good man, and in spite of everything that's happened this past year, he's been devoted to me," she said her eyes drifting from his to look out at the water behind him. "Braiden…he's asked me to marry him," she said softly.

Braiden's blood instantly boiled. Grabbing her chin in his hand, he pulled her face back to his. "Tell me you said no," he demanded.

Tears glistening in her eyes as she shook her head. "I can't," she said in a voice almost too soft to be heard.

Braiden froze in place, staring down at her unblinking. "No," he finally croaked out, "You don't' love him…I know you don't," he stated. "You love me just as much as I do you," he breathed just before sealing his lips over hers in a passionate kiss. He felt her hands slide up his back, one going into his hair, the other coming around to rest above his heart.

He pulled her body against his, he made his arousal known as he took her bottom lip between his teeth and gave it a tug. A moan escaped her throat and he reluctantly pulled his mouth away. "See, it's me you want," he said his lips hovering only inches above hers.

"Yes I want you," she said breathlessly. "You're the most incredible lover I've ever had, but Braiden, I've been mixing up lust for love for far to long. I want you, yes, but I'm not in love with you," she squeezed out through a clinched throat.

His hand, which had been caressing her body, froze in place, "You're lying," he grunted defiantly.

Pulling her hand from his back, she held it up to his face. There, on her ring finger, sparkled a simple round diamond on a gold band. "No I'm not," she finally returned, her unshed tears glinting in the sunlight.

Braiden stumbled backwards as if she had slugged him in the gut. "Why are you doing this to me Kasha? Why are you running from me?" he begged.

Kasha pulled her shoulders back, "I'm…I'm doing you a favor Braiden," she retorted weakly. "Trust me. If I was to stay, I would only hurt you, drag you down. You deserve better than me," she ground out slowly.

"But you're not too good for Jakeem?" Braiden stated bitingly as he began pacing in front of her.

Kasha lowered her head and sighed.

"What is he a better lay than me?" he shot angrily.

"Braiden," she muttered hopelessly.

"What's wrong? You don't like me using sex as measuring stick. How hypocritical of you Dakasha. Didn't you just get done telling me that it was basically the only reason we were together. I guess I just figured I'd use a medium you understand," he shouted with venom.

Kasha blinked against the anger coming from him. "That's not the only reason," she said softly.

Braiden stopped in front of her and glared down at her. "You just told me you don't love me, what other reason could there possibly be?" he seethed.

Kasha swallowed hard and forced her face up to look into his heated face. "I said I wasn't 'in' love, I never said I didn't love you," she replied in a cracked voice.

Braiden's laugh rang out bitterly. "Please don't give me that, 'I love you like a brother,' shit now!" he demanded sarcastically.

"I love you Braiden. I love the man you are, and the man you want to be. I love your kind heart and giving nature. I love your passion for life and for dance. I love you, I'm just not worthy of being 'in' love with you," she cried, her voice pleading for his understanding.

Braiden backed away from her. Taking a deep breath he asked, "When's the wedding?"

Shuffling her feet in the sand, she swallowed hard. "In a few weeks," she told him weakly.

Turning towards the ocean, he choked back his tears. "If you intend on marrying him…we're over. I refuse to watch you do this to yourself," he stated, his voice losing it sharp edge.

Kasha stepped up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Braiden…you're my friend…I don't want to…" she began to say, but Braiden flung around and interrupted her.

"You and I have spent the past 5 months fucking Kasha, I'm not your damn friend," he growled as his anger flashed.

Kasha visibly flinched at the harsh words and instantly he wished he could retract them. Swallowing hard, he turned his face to the sky. "I…I'm sorry." he said breathily. " You see, the thing is Kasha, I am in love with you," he confessed to the sky. "And if you are walking away from me to be with Jakeem, then…then I can't be in your life anymore…it would be too excruciating," he muttered around the lump in his throat.

Bringing his eyes back down from the blue sky above, he looked down at her. In her eyes he saw that her mind was made up, and with that one look, his heart broke into a million pieces. Taking her face between his hands, he brought her lips up to his in a soft final kiss. Pulling away, he gently brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Goodbye, my love," he whispered. Then with all the strength he had in his body, he forced himself to drop his hands to his side and turn away.

Forcing one foot in front of the other, he walked blindly towards the stairs leading from the beach. The last glimpse he got of her was from the top stair; her face to the ocean, hair blowing in the breeze.

******

As the memory began to fade, the image of her standing in the sand lingered painfully in his memory. He could see her as if he had just walked away. Her hands over her heart, tears cascading down her face as a warm ocean breeze blew at her hair. Kicking at the wet sand before him, Braiden pleaded with God yet again, to remove the pain that inevitably came with the memory of her. He didn't wish to forget her completely, he only wished that her memories didn't keep him chained to the past.

'Why are you here?' he asked himself again. 'She's been out of your life for five years now, why do you torture yourself like this year after year?' he demanded. 'You're successful in your career, you've got a group of friends and family others would die for, more money than you'll ever need…you're happy' he told himself.

It was true, he was happy. The past five years had been some of the best in his life. After Kasha and Jakeem announced their engagement, Braiden had decided that putting some distance between himself and Dakasha would be an advantageous thing to do. Some would say he ran, but he preferred to look at it as a change of scenery, a new venue, a space to clear his head and begin his life anew; and what better place to do it than New York City?

It was the perfect choice. NYC was a dance epicenter. It was thousands of miles from California. And he knew he wouldn't be alone as he had family and friends already living there. The SYTYCD Tour had brought him and his cousin Nadia even closer than they had been before; she was officially like another sister to him, so knowing she would be there for company, along with a whole host of other SYTYCD dancers- turned friends, NYC seemed perfect.

Life in New York City exploded for him. He of course, immediately found work with some of the companies Nadia worked for, but before long studios and theater companies found out he was in town and practically begged him to choreograph and teach their troupes of dancers.

His worldwide workshops had increased as well. So much so that by the end of 2007, he had taught on every inhabited continent on the planet. The following year he and Nadia had opened the east coast version of his family owned dance studio in California. Even before From The Top Again grand opening, the word had gotten out about the studio, and before the doors opened on their first day, every class was filled to capacity. The following year three more studio's opened; a second in New York, in Brooklyn to be exact, one in Miami, and one in Houston. All three boasting the same success as the first two.

The years following his defect from California brought him professional acclaim as well. Every spare moment he had between running the studios and teaching was filled with dance classes in every imaginable form.

Quickly his single-minded dedication had him at the top of most styles he danced. He was good, and EVERYONE in New York knew it. Before long, he was being asked to complete in everything from Hip Hop to Jazz and Contemporary dance competitions, so he did. Not only did he compete, he won. Dance had been his whole life that first year in New York. It inspired him, kept him focused and gave him drive, but most importantly, it kept his mind off what he had left in California.

As the season's ticked by however, she slowly crept into his thoughts. Before long, dance wasn't enough to distract him. He quickly began seeking out new ventures to fill his time and his brain.

In May of 2008, he enrolled in an online university, in July he began taking acting classes, and by December he was gracing the silver screen as a leading man in the remake of "White Christmas". The movie had been the holiday film of the year. A box office smash hit. The following year film offers poured in. He had his pick of a variety of dance films, romantic comedies and even a horror film. He had been tempted but quickly tired of the notoriety that his first film had brought him. The attention was 10 times worse than when he had won SYTYCD and though being recognized held it own kind of thrill, it gave him no genuine satisfaction. In fact, it had the opposite effect. It made him feel hollow, fake and only made him long for the thing he had given up to pursue film, the one thing that always made him feel safe, dance. So ended his movie career and reentered his passion.

Braiden chuckled humorlessly at the thought; it was that decision that had led him to California today. Since his move, he had only been back twice. Once, to see Sophia win her title on SYTYCD season five, and once when his father had had surgery. His absence did not go unnoticed however; Sophia took every opportunity she got to berate him about it.

Being one not to hide her feelings in a box, Sophia didn't mince words when accusing him of avoiding reality. "Braiden you're a big dope, ya know that," she told him following his absence at his father's 55th birthday party. "You hide out in New York like it's your very own bat cave and like a superhero you walk around with a mask on, pretending to be something that you're NOT. You've been running from the truth for years! You've let your fear of it come between your family and your friends. Its like as soon as that last box went into the U-Hal you wrote us all off!" she scolded angrily.

At the time, he had told her to mind her own business, claiming work was what kept him from coming home; but his little sister's words clung to him and replayed themselves in moments like these, plaguing him with their truth.

With a huff, Braiden blew out a breath. "What does Sophia know anyway. My life is good. I'm happy. I'm successful, and I'm professionally fulfilled! My life isn't perfect, but whose is? I am blessed," he thought, "I'm truly blessed," he repeated aloud to the crashing waves.

"If life is so fine, and everything is alright, then why haven't you made it to my house as planned? Why the side trip here?" his sister's voice countered in his head. Braiden racked his hands though his hair, "Why couldn't you keep from coming to this place? Is this where your fear lives?" his traitorous heart asked, taking over where his sister left off.

Clenching and unclenching his fists, Braiden forced the intruding and demanding questions from his mind; but just as he was about to push the last remnant of guilt from his gut, the cry of solitary seagull flying over head, sent the most painful of his memories crashing over him like a tidal wave.

**********

Water, its sound and smell filled him. He was cold and it was dark. Slowly he began the assent. Up, up, up he went, until at long last he broke through the membrane of the choppy water. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed against the brightness that now surrounded him.

For a moment, he treaded water, breathing deeply the salty air around him. Above him, squawking seagulls circled. Slowly their squalls turned to words. Again and again they called out her. "Kasha, Kasha, Kasha," The sound greeted his ears as well as his heart, filling it with peace.

Tilting his head back, he warmed his face in the sun above. For too long he had been fighting the cold currents, and now he had found a place to rest that also offered warmth. With one last deep breath, he opened his eyes against the sun, only to find himself standing on the beach staring into the most perfect set of green eyes he could imagine, but the moment he recognized their owner, the images in his mind began to fade into the reality of consciousness.

Slowly lifting his eyelids, Braiden's dream slid peacefully way, leaving in its wake confusion. Bewilderment took laps around his still hazy brain as his eyes took in a sideways view of a dusk shrouded beach and still dark ocean stretching out before him.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he took a breath and began un-tucking his left arm which was pinned between his body and the ground. Bringing his sand covered hand up to his eyes, he rubbed gently, trying to sweep away the cobwebs of sleepy confusion that still clung to the recesses of his mind. He paused for a moment, allowing consciousness to surface. Little by little the memories of the day before on this beach began to emerge.

The sunset over the water, the photoshoot, Tom…Kasha. Just as her name entered his mind, a small brown hand slid under his arm and skated tenderly across his bare chest. Immediately the previous evening's developments in their relationship flooded his memory sending a satisfied smile to cover his face.

"Mmmmm. You're not getting up already are you?" the sleepy voice of his dance partner asked huskily from behind him.

Taking the hand on his chest into his own, Braiden placed a soft kiss to the palm. Suddenly he hesitated, a case of nerves descended into his stomach like jar full of trapped houseflies.

This moment, his first morning 'after' wasn't exactly how he had imagined it would be. In his minds eye he'd always pictured waking in a decadent honeymoon suite, the mid morning sunlight cascading across a large king sized bed. He envisioned soft white linens tousled from the evenings activities, a woman wearing his ring amidst them. All things contrary to what was now his reality.

He was on a pre-dusk beach, lying on and under, a couple of picnic blankets from his trunk and the woman next to him did not wear his ring. The only commonality between the imagined and reality was the woman to whom he had given himself. He blushed at the thought. "I'm not a virgin anymore," a little voice stated in the back of his mind. As the thought tumbled forward so did the details of the previous evening's passion. His face deepened yet another shade. In the moment, and in the dark, he had felt confident, but as the sun began to crest over the blue ocean, it's rays shone on his memories bringing the self-consciousness and anxiety of a virgin out of the shadows.

He felt her shift against his back, her chin coming to rest on his shoulder. Without looking, he felt her gaze reading his face.

"Good morning," she whispered softly.

"Yeah, ummm…Good morning," he replied nervously, keeping his eyes out on the water. From above him, a soft but gentle chuckle caught on the breeze and stirred around them.

"Braiden Simmons, are you getting shy on me NOW?" she asked knowingly.

Sticking his tongue out, Braiden moistened his lips then turned his face up to hers. His breath caught in is throat as he took in the vision above him. With her chin resting on his bicep, the soft features of the face he loved so much, sparkled as the raising sun reflected off the sand that clung to her mocha skin. Her bed tossed curls tumbled down round her face and spilled over his arm, framing her smiling face.

He stared at her a moment, her beauty sending his trepidation fleeing briefly. Suddenly the dream of how it 'should have been' evaporated like fog before the sun. Yet even as his preconceived notions of his 'first time' disappeared, his angst about his performance held on tightly, causing his eyes to turn downward.

"Braiden?" she asked as he's eyes migrated off her own. "Tell me what's going on in here," she beseeched gently him, patting his chest above his heart. "Are you…sorry about last night?" she offered up meekly.

Braiden's eyes immediately snapped to hers. "NO, absolutely not," he stated confidently and without hesitation.

His statement brought her lips up into a sweet smile. "Good, neither am I," she told him as her hand began making lazy circles round one of his nipples.

As her fingers brushed over the taunt and sensitive area, Braiden felt his body responding, and it surprised him. They had touched and cuddled many times in the past but never had a single touch make him hard. Then again, not until last night had he let himself really feel her and not tap down his body's responses. Now it seemed as if it was making up lost time. Swallowed hard, his mind raced to regain control of his body.

"If it's not remorse I see in your eye's B…then what is it?" she asked pulling him from his mental task.

Instantly his insecurities took center stage. "Umm…I…I…don't know," he fibbed.

Kasha raised a suspisous eyebrow at him. "You're going to have to lie better than that," she stated pointedly.

Braiden closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, "I'm…I'm feeling a little…umm…embarrassed I guess," he confessed. Dakasha kept quiet; waiting for him to continue. "It's just that…ya know…um maybe I was a little clumsy?" he asked softly.

Understanding washed over Kasha's face. She eyed him quietly for a moment, then with the palm on his chest, she pushed his back flat against the sand, and wrapped her body around his. Arching her back, she pressed her chest into his side, her hardened nipples poking into the soft flesh there.

Braiden's mind stilled from its maddening circles of self-doubt and came to focus on the warm body pressed against him. He laid very still, drinking in the sensations her nude flesh stirred under his skin. After a second, he felt one of her hands traveled between the blanket and his chest, finally stopping as it wrapped around his wrist. Slowly she pulled his hand to her body, placing his palm and fingertips over one of her breasts.

"Feel this," she whispered into his ear.

Obediently, Braiden's fingers went to the taunt peak, timidly brushing over it, causing it to harden more under the pads of his fingers. He felt her breath quicken against his cheek and her grip on his wrist tighten. After a few moments of exploration, he felt her pulling his hand downward.

She lead him over the curve of her chest, past her bellybutton, over the flat plain of her stomach until it rested over the small mound between her legs. Pushing his hand forward she guided a single finger into the folds of her opening. "Feel that?" she asked, her breath slightly labored.

Braiden's eyes opened at sound of her voice and locked with her glazed ones. Giving her a small nod, he licked his lips nervously then slipped the digit more fully into her warm wetness.

Dakasha sighed and her eyelids fluttered closed. "Feel how wet I am?" she asked.

Braiden answered by pushing his finger deeper, covering it with the very substance she asked about.

"I want you," she muttered breathlessly into his ear.

At her request, his exploring finger came to a halt. Dakasha peeked out from under her lashes, "Touch me Braiden," she begged. "Just touch me. Don't think about what to do next, just touch me," she murmured, placing a kiss to his neck.

He considered her for a moment, then turning into her body slightly. He began by moving his hand, sliding his finger in and out of her. Each time he pushed into her he became braver. Little by little he began explored her, turning his finger one way, then the other, mapping out the walls of her sex.

She groaned quietly into his ear. "Yes…yes…mmmm…" she groaned, instinctively widened her legs to grant him better access.

The sound of her groans went directly to Braiden's groan. Sliding his index finger out of her body, he brought his middle finger over to join it, and slowly reinserted them both. As it slipped into her warm wet center, Kasha pressed her hips down onto his hand, sinking them as deep as they would reach.

Braiden watched her face as he worked towards orgasm. Eyes shut tight, she held the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth as she slowly began to riding his digits. Her breath labored as she ground against him, her eyelids squeezing tighter each time the heel of his hand pressed against her clit.

Understanding suddenly surfaced as he watched her; the heel of his hand was hitting her clitoris. Taking a calming breath, he readjusting his hand positioning his thumb over the enlarged bud just above her opening. Gingerly, he slid its pad over the swollen flesh, elicited a throaty groan from her.

"OH Braiden," she moaned as his thumb slowly circled her clit, "Faster," she pleaded. Immediately he complied increasing his speed and pressure on the small bundle of nerves. "Yes…YES…YES…" she chanted.

As her moans of pleasure grew louder, Braiden felt his erection growing hard between his own legs. Swallowing hard, he tried to pull his mind off his own want, and focused on pleasing her. Bending his head, he placing his lips against to the rapidly beating pulse point on her neck and lapped at the skin there. Move down her neck to her shoulder, he hungrily kissed and nibbling his way down her chest to her breast. At the mound of her chest paused, his mouth hovering hesitantly over her nipple.

"Braiden…Please, just touch me," Kasha pleaded.

With her encouragement, his mouth descended on to her breast.

Dakasha thrust her chest forward and groaned in pleasure.

His confidence building, Braiden swirled his tongue round her areola sucking and lapping at her hard nipple as he worked his fingers inside of her. Finishing with one breast, he moved to the other, giving it the same attention. She tasted so good to him. Running his flat tongue over her nipple, he circled it slowly, then taking it between his teeth, he clamped down gently down on the hard flesh.

Instantly Kasha's body stiffened against him and the walls of her vagina contract around his fingers. "Uhhh," she groaned. "Braidennnnn!"

Pulling his mouth from her breast, Braiden's eyes went to her face as she came. He was surprised by what he saw. The ecstasy on her face made his penis go from semi-hard to completely erect.

Her face glistened in a deep flush as she pressed against his chest. He found her with her eyelids closed, the lashes lying delicately across her cheeks in dark cressets, as she breathed rapidly thought her soft and slightly parted lips.

To his surprise, her look of bliss, made him feel proud. "I did this to her," his inner dialogue boasted.

Then as her orgasm faded, her body went limp against him. Reluctantly he slid his fingers from her warm wet center and he gathered her into his arms.

Taking a few deep breaths, Kasha regained control of her breathing. Tilting her head up, she pressed her lips to his in a deep and probing kiss. Pulling away, she gave him a sly look. "Well Mr. Simmons, there was absolutely nothing clumsy about that," she soothed breathlessly against his lips.

His heart sped up in his chest at her words. Dipping his head down he kissed her, letting his tongue play against hers. With fading reluctance, he brought a hand up to one of her breasts and began massaging it gently. "You made it easy for me," he whispered against her mouth.

Dakasha shook her head at his comment as slid her hand down between and took his rather impressive erection in her fist. "Braiden sex is weird for everyone at first. Getting…comfortable just takes practice. But let me allay your fears B...You have one hell of a learning curve," she grinned, running her palm down to the base of his penis.

Braiden's eyes shut against the pleasure. Kasha kissed him deeply then made her way to his chest, kissing and nibbling it as she stroked the length of his penis. "Well Mr. Simmons, you seem like your in form for some practice," she breathed out seductively.

Braiden opened his eyes and looked down into her glassy ones as the fingertips of her free hand gently traced over the freckles on his cheek. "Make love to me Braiden," she whispered, her voice soft...wanting ...honest.

Braiden felt tears prick his eyes as a realization hit him, it wasn't just about the physical act of sex, it was about the connection shared through it. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he kissed her softly.

Rising up on his elbows, Braiden glanced around the beach to insure they were still alone. Once satisfied that they weren't being watched, he placed his hands on her shoulders and gently rolled her onto her back. His body following her as she settled into blanket beneath her. Her legs parted, letting him come to rest between them.

Resting on his elbows, he stared down at her for a moment tracing the curves of her face with his eyes.

With a small smile, Kasha raised her head off the blanket and placed a soft reassuring kiss to his lips. "Make love to me," she murmured against them.

Taking breath to steady his nerves, Braiden reaching down and guided himself into her. As the warm tightness of her encircled him, he threw his head back in pleasure. His insecurity of moments before melting away to the back of his mind as her warm surrounded him. "Kasha," he groaned slowly pulling out.

Dakasha swallowed hard and grasped his back. "Braiden you feel so good inside me," she whispered as she raising her hips up to meet his second thrust.

Capturing her mouth with his, he kissed her passionately, as he began to move inside of her. Before long he found his body coming into sync with hers in a perfect rhythm of thrust and pulls.

Dakasha brought her mouth to his collarbone and began working the flesh between her lips in wet kisses. Taking his flesh between her teeth, she took small bites every time he pushed into her. "Harder B," she pleaded gasping for air. "I want to feel all of you…harder" she panted.

Braiden increased his pace, burying his face in the crease of her neck as he did so. Dakasha set her mouth to work on the plains of his neck and shoulder as her hands began a journey south across the defined dimensions of his back. Reaching his butt she stopped. Planting her feet, she lifting her hips off the blanket, while simultaneously pushing down on his hips with her hands during his next thrust. His penis buried itself deep inside of her.

Braiden's head snapped up from its place on her shoulder. Oh…my fucking...AHHH! KASHA!," he gasped.

"Harder…like…that…" she moaned, gripping his butt. His next thrust mirrored her tutelage, and the one following that, buried him within her to his base.

"BRAIDENIII!...OH…MY…GOD," Dakasha screamed, her body convulsing in orgasm for the second time that morning. The grip of her pulsating walls sent Braiden over the edge. He thrust once, then again and came. Collapsing onto her chest, he gasped greedily for air. For a long time they remained that way.

Reaching gently up, Kasha pushed back his dampened hair from his forehead and placed small kissing to his wet skin. "Braiden…," she whispered lovingly.

Rising his head, Braiden placed his chin on her chest and gazed up at her flushed face. "Kasha…wow," he stammered.

Kasha's face lifted into a satisfied smile. "Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing," she grinned seductively.

"You," Braiden said, placing a kiss to her left breast, "are," he continued, kissing the right one, "an", he said trailing small wet kisses up her sternum to her neck "amazing," he mumbled, his lips pressed to the skin behind her ear, "teacher" he finished, his mouth meeting with hers.

Kasha's lips stretched under his into a grin. "Well it's easy when you have a student who excels like you do," she murmured, nibbling his lips.

In the distance, a bell tolled, pulling them both from their kisses. *Bong, Bong, Bong, Bong, Bong* "Five am…" Braiden counted.

Kasha nodded in agreement. "I have a class at 7," she told him, snuggling into his embrace.

"I'm going to New Mexico at noon," Braiden returned.

Kasha's head snapped up. "For how long?" she asked not bothering to hide her disappointment.

Braiden smiled, his eyes sparkling at her reaction. "I'll be back tomorrow night…you free to pick me up from the airport?" he asked with suggestive grin.

Kasha rolled her eyes but smiled broadly. "I don't know what's on my schedule…but whatever it is I'll get out of it," she promised kissing him lightly.

Braiden sighed and pulled her close. "I wish I could lay here all day with you," he admitted.

"Well…that would defiantly give the beach goers something to talk about. I have a feeling you and me, naked and humping on the beach would defiantly be "the topic of the day" she grinned pinching his side playfully.

Braiden chuckled. "I guess we should get dress and get going hu?" Dakasha nodded, but made no attempt of move.

Rolling off her, Braiden lazily stretching his arms above his head. "Well I usually go to the gym at 6, BUT I'm thinkin' this morning has got me covered work out wise." he chuckled.

Kasha sat up and reached for her sundress that lay on the sand nearby. "Yeah. Between last night and this morning…I think I'm good for a week," she chuckled shaking the sand from her garment.

Braiden watched as she slid her dress over her head. Once in place he hooked her around the waist and pulled her to him. "After you pick me up from the airport, maybe we can work on clearing the rest of month for you," he muttered sensually into her ear.

Kasha quivered against him with anticipation. "My word! What have I unleashed," she teased, twisting around to plant a kiss on his mouth.

Braiden chuckled. "I'm a man in his sexual prime, who just so happens to be in love with THE sexiest woman alive. What do you expect?" he murmured nibbling her bottom lip.

Kasha swatted him playfully and scrambled away. "You better get dressed before you wake little Braiden and he makes the process…difficult," she laughed tossing his jeans at him.

Braiden grabbed them from the air and stood looking at her out the corner of his eye. "Too late," he shrugged. "You're kidding?" she said in disbelief. He shook his head and began pulling on his pants, "I would NEVER kid about something like this," he mumbled tucking his half-hardened penis into his jeans.

Kasha's eyes widened. "Braiden!" she exclaimed with a devilish grin.

"What? Kasha…I'm 23 years old. I have lots and lots of pent up energy," he teased, pulling up his fly carefully.

Kasha stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Well I guess we're just going to have to get you into a regular routine so you can burn some of that off," she muttered into his chest, a grin in her voice.

A low chuckle came up from Braiden's chest. Pulling her close, he kissed her. "Things are going to be different from now on," he stated.

Kasha's large green eyes looked up at him for a long moment as a soft ocean breeze stirred her curls up in the wind. "I'm ready for what comes next," she whispered, "As long as its with you, I'm ready for what's next."

*****

Braiden swatted at the large tears in his eyes and as the memory faded, her words hung heavy in the air around him. 'I'm ready for what comes next…as long as I'm with you...' He laughed humorlessly at the empty promises, but even as he tried to hate her for them, he felt his heart tear in his chest.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to push the images of that morning, of all the mornings he had woke up next to her, out of his brain; yet they stayed, as they always did, locked in his mind and even deeper in his soul.

Opening his eyes, tears cascaded freely down his face. Angrily he dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. Blowing out a long breath, he reached down and took the hem of his shirt, and in one quick fluid motion pulled it up over his head. Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved his cell and wrapped it in the t-shirt, then tossed the whole bundle the general direction of his sandals.

Turning his face back to the water, he took long purposeful strides down the beach into the surf. Once waist deep, he jumped head first into an on coming wave. As the cold salt water filled his senses, it numbed not only his body, but his mind as well. With long powerful strokes, he focused himself forward, pulling his body thought the water and away from the coast that held so many tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Pulling back the light blue paisley shower curtain, she stepped out onto the white rag rug next to the shower and grabbed a towel off the towel rack. Shivering, she shook it out and wrapped it around her body. Stepping off the soft fabric of the rug, she gingerly made her way across the cool black and white checkered floor of the bathroom to the small sink and mirror in the corner.

Raising a hand up, Dakasha Jones swiped at the condensation on the glass, and stared at her hazy reflection. Sighing, she leaned in to examine herself more closely. "Crows feet at 33…guess mama was right; time does keep on marchin' and eventually it does so right across your face," she muttered pulling at the tiny wrinkles next to her eyes.

Reaching up she slid open the medicine cabinet and retrieved her moisturizer. Dabbing a small dollop into her hand, she smoothed it between the tips of her fingers and massaged it into her skin, then dropped them to the sink. Picking up the lid to the lotion, she turned it in her fingers and stared at her reflection. "33…33…" she muttered mindlessly. She blinked at herself and sighed, trying to sweep the gloom she had been feeling since she awoken out of her mind.

Staring blankly into the mirror, her melancholy feelings materialized into their true image, his image. The picture her brain produced was as clear as if he were standing in front of her. Black hoody, faded denim, hair standing up in disarray, tears trailing down from the deep pools of his eyes….very sad eyes staring back at her accusingly.

Kasha blinked back tears of her own and twisted the cap back onto her moisturizer. She wished she could remember him happy. She wished she could remember the way he smiled at her; the smile that from the moment she met him, she knew he had only for her. She wished…she prayed, for happier portraits to reflect on, but the only one her mind would conjure was from that day…their last day.

The moment replayed in her mind as if it had happened yesterday. The bright sunshine of the early July morning shone down on them happily, as he stood in the sand in front of her, staring at her through his tears, heartbreak painfully playing across his face. Then as the ocean breeze shifted, so did he; as if in slow motion, he turned slowly from her and walked away.

Pain stabbed at her heart as her minds eye replayed image of his retreating back with aching accuracy. She closed her eyes against it, but the drama simply played on against the backdrop of her dark lids. His hunched shoulders and lean frame shaking with sobs as he walked painstakingly slowly from her, leaving her cold and very much alone on the big expansive sunny beach. He grew smaller and smaller with each step until finally he exited her life for good, leaving only this one painful memory in his absence.

Dakasha lowered her head to chest, as tears slid silently down her cheeks.

"Knock, Knock Sunshine," a cheerful voiced called from the other side of the bathroom door.

Kasha's head snapped up in a startled motion and a hand flew to her face to erase the evidence of her weakness.

The door cracked and one brown eye peeked in at her, "Hey beautiful, breakfast is almost ready…how about you?" the deep baritone voice asked.

"I'm getting there," she answered and cleared her throat, "I'll be out in under 5," she promised.

"Okay, but don't dawdle...unless you like rubbery pancakes that is," the disembodied voice warned.

Kasha forced a chuckle and turned to the door. Placing her eye against the crack, she smirked, "5 minutes. I promise…now go away so I can finish getting pretty!" she demanded in a light tone as she shut the door.

For a moment, she stood, her hand frozen on the doorknob as she listened to fading footsteps. Taking in a deep breath, she turned back to the mirror. "Get it together girl, people are relying on you," she demanded softly.

Pulling her shoulders back, she straightened her spine and grabbed her make up case. With a little brush of powder, a touch of mascara, a smidgen of tinted lip balm, and a pretty, yet casual, pink sundress; she was nearly done.

Reaching up she took hold of her long black mane of hair and quickly twisted it into a loose braid. As she tied the end off with a pink hair tie, she gave herself a once over.

"Well you may have crow's feet at the apex 33, but you have great hair," she said to her reflection. Tossing the long braid over her shoulder, she twirled a loose tendril hanging just in front of her ear, around her finger, coaxing out the curl.

Nearly four years earlier she had ditched extensions. At the time it had been for monetary reasons, but once her hair began to grow out, she quickly began to see that her naturally soft hair was perfectly lovely without them and vowed to never go back.

Rubbing her lips together, she took in a long breath, and forced a small smile.

"FOUR MINUTES AND COUNTING" came a reminder from down the hall.

Dakasha rolled her eyes slightly but chuckled. With one last glance into the mirror, she turned and pulled open the door, determined to not let the day bring her down, no matter the anniversary that the digits on the calendar proclaimed.

She quietly padded down the hallway to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway. Peeked her head around the corner, she locked eyes with the cook.

"Hey look who's finally dressed," he teased lightly from the stove.

Kasha grinned, "Yeah, yeah, I know. I took a long time in the shower, I'm having a hard time getting motivated today," she replied.

He nodded and turned the bacon that was frying in the pan in front of him, "You're probably still workin' off that hang over from the party," he teased, with a wink.

Kasha scoffed, "Hang over…you have to drink more than one wine cooler to get one those," she said walking over the island in the middle of the kitchen. Grabbing the coffee pot, she poured herself a large cup of deep brown liquid.

"Oh that's right, you didn't want to have a good time at your birthday party," he nodded, staring down into the pan.

Kasha shook her head, "What would've getting drunk accomplished? I'm still turning 33," she muttered, blowing at the steam rising from the brim.

"I'm just sayin' you could have loosened up a bit, is all. That was the whole reason for the surprise party, I just wanted you to have a good time," he countered.

Kasha took a sip of the hot brew. "Look, the party was great okay?' she bit back slightly irritated by his nagging on the subject. His face darkened a bit. Biting the inside of her cheek she took a deep breath. "Really, I loved seeing everyone! How you arranged to get Norah out here while she in the middle of a tour with Pink I'll never know. It really was very sweet and I had a great time," she offered with sincerity, "I just didn't feel like I had to get wasted to enjoy myself is all," she lectured, setting her cup down on the counter.

The man in front of the fry pan sighed as he turned to stare at her. "I just worry about ya D. You always let July get you into a funk. I just wish you'd to loosen up a bit; it is after all JUST a birthday," he said trying to lighten the mood as he removed the now brown bacon from the pan.

Turning, Dakasha looked out the window over the sink at the early morning sky. "It's more than that," she mumbled under her breath.

"What?" he asked, looking up from his task.

"Nothing," she murmured. "It's nothing, really. Breakfast smells great," she added changing the subject.

For a moment he stood staring at her, one eyebrow raised. "Okay, you don't want to talk about…Hell you never want to talk about it, so whatever," he grumbled. Grabbing the plate of pancakes and bacon he stepped out the double doors at the far end of the kitchen onto the small porch.

Kasha stared at his back and fought back tears. She wished she could tell him, she wished she could explain, but how could she possibly? How could she even begin to explain something she couldn't even understand herself?

"You going or should I?" he asked not turning around to look at her as he set the table.

Swallowing back the lump in her throat, she squared her shoulders a bit, "I'll go," she answered softly.

Turning on her heels, Kasha padded quickly back down the hallway, past the bathroom, until she reached a door painted pink and purple. Twisting the purple flower doorknob, she pushed the door open a bit and peeked around it. Immediately she shut her eyes against the brightness reflected back at her.

Unlike the pale blues and muted brown of the rest of her home, this room was painted brightly…very brightly. Slowly opening her eyes, she let the morning sunlight, that bounced off the bright pink and purple striped walls of the room settle into her corneas. Gazing about the gaily-painted room, she took in the decor.

To her right was a small vanity and chair, painted in the same violet as the stripes on the wall, next to it on the floor was a plastic pink and yellow dollhouse. Along the far wall, two gleaming white book cases stood proudly, holding a host of books, puzzles, games, stuffed animals and dolls. Smuggled between the two tall towers was a matching dresser topped with a few small picture frames, a framed piece of 'art' from summer camp and small white lamp with a pink and blue and yellow flower printed shade. On the striped wall above the dresser hung frames of all shapes, sizes and colors, and within them the pictorial journey of the occupant of the room.

A soft breeze stirred the white lace curtains on the window to her right, pulling her from her inventory. Cranking her neck around the door, Kasha spied the tall white canopy bed, decked out in all its brilliant finery. She eyed the rumpled pink and purple flowered comforter for the telltale lump she knew lay under the crumbled sheets. Spying the slight rise and fall in the middle of the bed, she tiptoeing quietly across the floor. Stopping next to the bed, she peered down, trying to determine which end was up.

Reaching down gently, she pulled back the loudly printed comforter, a foot. Letting the blanket drop back to the bed, she tried again on the other end, this time her unveiling revealed a long black braid with a pink daisy barrette at the end, she smiled, "Oh Miss Isabella, time to rise and shine," she sang out.

Pulling the blanket back further, she uncovered the small cherub face to which the braid was attached. Kasha gazed down at the sleeping child and for the first time that morning found some peace. "Miss Bella, time to get up sweetie," she coaxed.

Bringing a finger down, she traced a sleep formed crease pressed to the delicate brown skin of the girl's cheek. As her finger ran gently along, the corners of the girls' lips twitched, suppressing a smile. Kasha held back a laugh and sank down onto the bed next to the child. She placed her chin in her hand, "Oh darn! It looks like Izzy is just TOO sleepy to get up this morning," she sighed dramatically. "Whatever will I do with her banana and chocolate chip pancakes? I guess I'll have to give them to Scooter," Kasha grinned, peeking out of the corner of her eye at little girl. Isabella's lips twitched again and this time a small hand came up to cover them; Dakasha nearly burst out laughing.

Turning slightly on the bed, she pushed back another wayward braid away from her face, "Poor Izzy, I guess I should just let her sleep," Kasha sighed, "Since she's SO sleepy. I guess after Scooter has her pancakes, just he and I will have to go have fun today," she bemoaned theatrically. "Have a good sleep darling, I'll miss you today," she said, restraining the laugh in her voice.

Kasha moved to get up from the bed, but before she could stand, small hands and arms where wrapped around her neck, "LOOK SHA-SHA I'M UP!" Isabella cried, kissing her cheek.

Kasha giggled and turned to embrace the child, "Yes you are! Wow! I was so afraid you would sleep through our fun-day-o-plans!" Kasha smiled hugging the small frame to close. "I'm so glad you decided to open your pretty eyes," she added, kissing the girl's cheeks and forehead.

"I'm up! You not need to give doggie my pancakes now!" Isabella directed. "And I get to go to with you to have fun now, right?" the little girl asked worriedly.

Dakasha chuckled. "Of course!! I really didn't want to go without my favorite girl!" she smiled, kissing a round cheek.

Taking Kasha's face between her small hands, Isabella looked her in the eye. "And we get to go for all day? Just you and me and maybe Scooter? No work?" she asked, the hazel flecks of her honey colored eyes shimmering in the morning sun. Kasha felt tears prick her eyes. "Yes, all day sweetheart," she answered, pulling her into a hug.

"YEAH!!!!" the little girl yelped, jumping up and down on the bed.

Kasha threw her head back and laughed, "Come on short stuff, let's get some breakfast in you so we can get going," she instructed as she stood and took the little girl's hand.

Isabella jumped off the bed, dropped Kasha's hand and ran for the door. "Me and you eat fast Sha-Sha," she called back excitedly as she ran out the door.

Kasha just laughed and followed the ball of energy down the hall.

Isabella's feet slapped against the hardwood of the floor as she scampered towards the kitchen. "Can I ride the Ferris Wheel alone today?" she asked.

"We'll see," Kasha grinned. Their age-old fight over the Ferris wheel was not a subject the precocious little girl was willing to forget. For the past year she had been hounding Kasha to let her ride it all on her own, but due to her height Dakasha had no choice but to keep putting the child off.

Coming out onto the balcony, Isabella ran over to the man already seated at the table and climbed onto his lap. Throwing her arms around his neck, she placed her lips against his cheek in a quick kiss. "Tío, Sha-Sha said I could ride the Ferris wheel alone today!" she exclaimed.

Kasha pulled out her chair and eyed the little girl. "I said maybe you could ride alone," she corrected reaching for a pitcher of orange juice.

Isabella's small bottom lip turned out in a pout at the correction. "Tío Jeromy…" she whined, turning her large innocent eyes up to looking up at the man who's lap she was sitting in.

A large toothy grin split his handsome face and deep laugh bubbled up from his chest. "Don't uncle Jeromy me. You know the rule! Sha-Sha says when you can ride alone," he grinned patting the top of child's head.

Crinkling her nose, Isabella jumped down from her perch. Placing her small fists on her hips she eyed him through hooded eyelids. "You are no help," she proclaimed before turning and climbing purposefully into her chair.

Jeromy and Dakasha eyes meet and immediately they both erupted in laughter.

Reaching over, Dakasha speared a pancake and plopped it Isabella's plate, "Eat," she said around a smile. The little girl pouted a moment, but complied taking a large bite.

Picking at her own breakfast Kasha, turned her gaze out to the street below. Still too early for tourist, this was her favorite time of day. The activity on the narrow street was minimal, a man walking his dog, a jogger.

Across the street, the cherry red door of "Treats and Things" opened and a small Mexican man appeared with a broom. He looked up and waved. Raising her fork in response, Kasha smiled. "Good morning Mr. Gonzales," she greeted.

"Buenos dias darling" the older man returned, his bright white teeth slashing a large arc across his dark face in a broad grin. "Good morning nena…Mr. Jeromy," he called to the others on the balcony with her.

Jeromy raised a hand in greeting as Isabella jumped down from her chair and ran to the railing. "Hola Mr. G…" she called, waving at him though the spindles of the porch. "You know me and Sha-Sha are going to play together all the day today? All the day with no work!" she chattered with cheerful exuberance.

Mr. Gonzalez nodded his head and began pushing unseen dirt from in front of his doorway. "Yes I heard. I heard that you wanted to take my old dog with you as well. Is that true?" he asked with knowing smile playing on is face.

The little girl hopped up and down excitedly. "Yes, yes, yes!" she exclaimed. "Can I please take him?" she pleaded.

Mr. Gonzales smile boarded even more sending his wrinkles folding back to his ears, "For you my nena, anything," he winked, his eyes sparkling.

Isabella swung around and ran to Kasha. "He said yes Sha-Sha…so we can take Scooter, please?" she begged, her large liquid eyes sparkling.

Kasha gazed down at the white haired old man on the street and gave him an appreciative smile before turning her eyes back to the child in front of her. "Yes, we'll stop by and get him AFTER you eat your breakfast," she grinned swatting the little girls behind.

Braids bouncing, Isabella ran back to her chair and climbed up.

Kasha stood, placing a piece of bacon next to half-eaten pancake on Isabella's plate. Picking up her coffee cup, she touched the rim of Jeromy's, "Refill?" she asked.

Jeromy nodded, "Yes, thank you," he returned reaching over to cut the bacon Kasha had placed Isabelle's plate in half with his fork. With a nod, she turned and headed into the kitchen.

Standing at the counter pouring coffee, Kasha suddenly heard her name being called from down on the street.

"D?...Kasha?" a woman's voice called.

Replacing the coffee pot, she picked up the mugs and head for the table. "It's Juanita," Jeromy informed her, waving down at the woman looking up at them.

Scurrying to the table, she set down the cups and peeked over the railing. "Mornin'!" Kasha greeted.

A tall, frayed looking light skinned woman with long golden braids looked up at her, her face grim. "Girl, I lost my keys, can you come let me in?" she pleaded, her eyes turned up to the balcony.

Kasha placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes in an exaggerated fashion. "Well…." she drawled, "Since you are covering my classes today….I guess," she grinned.

Juanita waved her hand dismissingly, a small smile forming on her glum face. "Mornin' Jeromy, Mornin' Izzy," she greeted as Kasha turned and headed for the door.

Unlocking a door at the end of the hallway, Kasha jogged down the staircase at the back of her house. Reaching the bottom, she flipped on a light sending a half dozen florescent bulbs to life. Padding pass the small office on her left and bathrooms on her right, Kasha's feet meet with the cold hardwood of the smaller of two rehearsal rooms that took up the first floor of her home.

Cutting across the room, she passed thought the doorway into the main dance space. Bright morning sunlight shone through large plate glass windows that made up the front of the room and bounced off the wall of mirrors behind her setting the whole room aglow with light.

She peering around the sign, "D & J Dance Studio," painted to the glass, and spotted on of her dearest friends, and her primary instructor, pacing back and forth. Pulling open the front door Kasha eyed her. "What's wrong," she asked instinctively.

Janita shook her head and walked passed her into the studio. "Nothing," she muttered, striding into the middle of the room.

Kasha turned around and looked at her. "Janita?" she asked her suspicion piqued.

Letting the bag on her shoulder slide down and hit the floor, Janita sighed. "Same crap as any other day," she mumbled plopping down on the floor next to it. Pulling open the zipper of her bright blue bag, she pulled out a pair of jazz shoes and began to put them on.

Kasha stood in front of her, a hand on her hip. "What did he do this time?" she asked knowingly.

The woman at her feet relectanly looked up at her. "Hid my damn car keys," she muttered angrily yanking on a shoe.

Kasha shook her head, "Why the hell would Devon do that?" she asked, her dislike for her friend's boyfriend growing.

"Why the hell does he do half the shit he does?" she returned under her breath.

Kasha glanced out the window to the street, "Juanita, how did you get her if you don't have your keys?" she questioned.

Janita stood, bent her knee and grabbed her foot in a stretch, "I walked…well ran…jogged…" she sighed.

Kasha's eyes widened, "That's like...5…6 miles!" she exclaimed. Dropping her foot, she took the other, "Girl don't I know it," Janita laughed.

Dakasha shook her head, "I'm not even going to get into why you should dump his ass," she stated.

"Kasha please don't start," Janita replied. "I'm not in the mood for your 'he's not good enough for you speech', Alright!" she grumbled.

Dakasha threw her hands up in defense, "I just call it how I see it," she said, walking toward the doorway.

Juanita's forehead furled in frustration, "This advice from a woman who hasn't had a date, not to mention hasn't been laid, in…hell I don't even know how long," she snapped.

Kasha froze in the doorway, her back to the room. Her heart pounded in her ears, and tears pricked her eyes. Maybe Juanita was right, who was she to give advice? In the past five years, she had been on a total of four dates. All had been miserable flops. As for sex, it had been years. And with her past track record with the relationships she had had, who was she to pass judgment. Suddenly and without warning his image, her solitary image of him, reappeared in her brain. Her throat contracted, and a small sob escaped against her will.

Janita cross the room quickly and placed a hand on Kasha's shoulder, "I'm sorry D…that was out of line," she apologized softly.

Dakasha shook her head, "No…" she answered, wiping her eyes and turning around, "You're right. I should keep my nose in my business. I'm far from an expert on the subject of love," she stated, a large tear spilling down her cheek.

Janita brought a hand up to smooth it way, "Oh D…hell you're probably right, I should leave Devon's possessive ass," she admitted. "That or learn how to hot wire so I can steal his car to get to work," she grinned trying to lighten the mood.

Kasha chuckled though her tears and sniffed back the persistent pain now pricking at heart. Juanita's light eyes stared at her for a moment, "Today's the day isn't?" she asked. Kasha locked eyes with her and nodded silently.

The woman standing before her was the only person in her life that knew about her past with Braiden, and why she always fell sad in July. Even Jeromy, one of her dearest friends, her roommate and her business partner didn't know about certain parts of her past.

Sniffing, Kasha rubbed away her tears with her palm, "I'll be fine," she stated with determination.

Janita slumped down to look into her eyes, "It's okay to be sad," she offered.

Dakasha shook her head, "Five years after the fact?" she asked, "No, its not!" she muttered.

"Kasha…" she returned, "I've known ya for years, before and after, and I…I just wish you could move past it. Let him go. Let it all go, ya know," she said rubbing her arm lightly.

Kasha shook her head in understanding, she wished for the same thing every day.

"Look D, you're a successful business owner, a kick ass dancer, a great friend, and wonderful parent to Isabelle. You've taken on the world and the unexpected and come out on the top. Let yourself enjoy it. Let yourself relax. I think once you do, maybe, just maybe, you could find someone to make you happy again," she offered.

"Maybe someone…like say…Danny?" she suggested mischievously.

Kasha's eyes snapped up from the floor, "You're still pushing him on me?" she asked with a grin, letting her melancholy feelings return to the back of her brain where they generally resided.

"Girl…he is FINE! I don't know why you keep turnin' him down!" Janita teased.

Kasha shook her head and turned back towards the door, "You want to come up for breakfast?" She asked totally bypassing her friends comment.

Janita chuckled, and shook her head, "Naw…I'm going to warm up. You know how much I LOVE teaching Into to Jazz," she returned sarcastically.

Dakasha bit her lip and chuckled. As a trained ballroom dancer, she knew Janita's strengthens weren't in Hip Hop or Jazz, and that she filled in for her begrudgingly, "I know you hate it, but you'll be thanking Friday when I take your 7 o'clock Cha Cha class," she shot back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Janita responded, walking across the room to the sound system.

Kasha grinned and walked thought the door, as soft warm up music filled the air.

Back upstairs, Kasha came to a halt in the hallway just outside of Isabella's door. The little girl was sitting on her floor frantically pulling clothing from the bottom drawer of her dresser. Kasha smiled. The piles of clothing surrounding her all seemed to come in only two colors, pink and purple.

"Remember to put your swimsuit on first baby," she suggested.

Isabella stopped and turned towards her with tears in here eyes, "Do you know where the sparkly one is?" she asked in dismay, "I can't find it," she nearly cried.

Kasha walked into the room and sat down next to her, "No need to cry hon…it's probably in the laundry room," she consoled.

Isabella snuggled into the crook of her arm and buried her face in Kasha's side. Dakasha smoothed the girl's braids gently and gazed down at the top her head. There where times that she could hardly believe the little girl was only four years old. She took herself and the world very seriously at times. "Izzy, it's just a swimsuit, not the death of Big Bird. It'll be okay. Even if we can't find the sparkly one you have at least 3 others" she comforted.

"But what if I loosed it?" she asked, peeking up at Kasha, "I don't like losing my stuff. You said losing stuff means you're irreproachable," she lamented with sincerity.

Kasha held back a smile, "You mean irresponsible, love," she corrected, "But, Izzy you don't know if you lost it yet and even if you did, that would be okay. Sometimes losing things happens, even to responsible people," she said rubbing her small back.

Isabella lifted her head up and smiled, "You are very smart Sha-Sha," she said blinking way her tears.

Kasha snickered and stood up, bring the little girl with her, "Yeah I'll remind you that you said that when your 13" she grinned, "Now come on lets go find that swimsuit of yours." Hand in hand the pair, headed for the laundry room, chatting along the way about all the things they wanted to on their day off.

Forty minutes later, with a picnic basket on one arm, and Mr. Gonzalez's dog, Scooter's leash in the other, Kasha was following Isabelle down the old weather staircase to a place she hadn't been back to in five years.

Descending onto the sand, she felt her heart pound against her rib cage as painful memories flooded her mind. She glanced around the familiar yet now foreign beach and felt as though she had been transported back in time. 'Why did you choose this beach? And today of all days?' she asked herself. Taking a few deep breaths, she licked her lips against the wind. "We should just go to Newport," she said to herself. Lifting her eyes from the sand beneath her feet, she opened her mouth to tell Isabella that she had changed her mind, but found herself alone. Looking up, she spotted Isabella's bouncing braids and shiny purple suit as she ran off with Scooter towards the water.

Kasha bit the inside of her mouth and took a deep breath, 'It's just a beach Kasha, Just a beach' she told herself. Setting down the basket, she resolved to stay, "Izzy don't go in past your knee's" called after the child.

Isabella turned around and waved, then went back to splashing in the surf with Scooter.

Spreading out a blanket on the sand, Kasha spotted a pair of sandals and waded up t-shirt a few feet away. Looking around, she searched for the possible owner, but save a couple of women setting into their beach towels and one jogger, she didn't see anyone to whom they might belong. Shrugging her shoulders, she swallowed hard, and sank down onto her blanket.

Reaching for a book in her basket, she opened the pages and tried to focus on the words just behind her bookmark. Just as she was able to force the image of him standing at the top of the stair from her mind and focus on her book, Isabelle came running across the beach.

"Sha-Sha, Sha-Sha, Come here…" she yelled, "Come see what I found."

She smiled up at the happy child; it had been to long since they had had a day all to themselves. Setting down her book, Dakasha stood up and held out her hand. As Isabella ran to her and began pulled her enthusiastically across the beach to her new found beach treasure, Kasha's heart lightened, and her mind turned over a new thought 'It's time to bring good memories to this place…Maybe this is how I begin to let go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Braiden's arms pulled angrily against the waves, his legs kicked in frustration. He pulled and kicked until his arms and legs burned from the excursion. Flipping onto his back, he let the sun beat down on his face as he floated along atop the waves. Water filled his head and his mind, finally drowning out the sound of his own voice. Eye's closed, he floated, breathing in and out, feeling the sun on his skin, and tasting the salt on his lips. Time pass, he didn't know how much, but slowly as the tide brought him back to the beach, his anger and frustration slowly seeped from his body into the water around him, leaving his heart with a sliver of peace. Swallowing, he forced his eyes opened and brought his legs down. His feet hitting sand and he lifted his now drained and heavy limps from the freedom of the water around him. He struggled against the waves and his own exhaustion until finally he stood upon dry land. Collapsing onto the sand, he fell backwards, draping an arm over his eyes to shield them from the sun's penetrating rays. With deep breaths, he filled his lungs greedily with air. Slowly he released each breath, until he lay exhausted. His memory slowly resurfaced, but this time with less intensity. He knew this was the best he could hope for, on this the anniversary of the day that had changed his life.

"Scooter?" a soft voice called on the breeze.

Suddenly a wetness covered Braiden's cheek. Pulling his arm from his eyes, he stared up at his assailant, a shaggy black and white mutt of a dog. Braiden brought a weak hand up to pat the dogs head, "Scooter!" a small voice exclaimed. Turning his head to the side, Braiden peered in the direction of small sound and found about four feet away, a small girl staring down at him with her small hands perched on her hips. A bright purple swimsuit shimmered dramatically against her milk chocolate brown skin as she tilted her round cherub like face to the side as she examined him. Long twisted braids clasped in pink and purple barrettes fell over her brow covering one of her large hazel brown eyes. Braiden stared up into the small child's eyes and found himself puzzling over the depth he found in them; they flashed curiosity, wariness, and intelligence at him. She blinked, her brow slightly furrowed, her small button nose scrunched in a scrutiny similar to his own. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hi" he offered up with a smile.

At his greeting, her wary expression faded into a large smile, producing to the cutest and deepest set of dimples Braiden had ever seen on a child. She giggled softly and raised one of her hands in greeting. Scooter licked Braiden's face again and lazily wagged his tail. Coming up on his elbows, he smiled and raised a hand to pat the dog on the head, "Is this your doggie?" he asked.

"No, that's Mr. G's puppy…but he let him come to play with me and Sha-Sha today on the beach," the little girl answered.

Braiden nodded, "What is Mr. G's puppy's name?" he smiled.

"Scooter…he's Scooter," she answered, taking a tentative step closer to pat the dog.

"Are you and Scooter having a good time swimming?" Braiden asked, scratching Scooter behind one floppy ear.

She shook her head, sending her braids fly, "No, no…not without Sha-Sha. We only can swim if she is with us," she said with deep conviction.

Braiden held back a smile, "Well, that seems like a good idea to me. The ocean can be dangerous, your Sha-Sha must want to keep you safe," he replied.

Kneeling in the sand next the dog, she bobbed her head, "Yes!" she proclaimed, "Sha-Sha is VERY smart!...'Cept sometime she gets scared about me doing stuff by myself, but she said maybe I could go ride the Ferris wheel all by myself today!" she beamed excitedly.

Braiden grinned, "Now that sounds like fun," he replied, "You and Sha-Sha sound like you have fun day planned."

"We have all day, no work," she said hugging Scooter around the neck. Braiden smiled as she embraced and kissed the dog.

"Besides the beach and the Ferris wheel what else are you going to do?" he asked. Looking up from the dog, her large hazel brown eye's meet his for a brief moment her look thoughtful. Suddenly she stood, and smiled down at him. Without another word, she turned around abruptly, gave him a small wave and ran down the beach, Scooter following at her heels.

A small smile painted his face as he watched her and her sparkly purple swimsuit disappear over the small out cropping of rocks. Shaking his head, he flopped back against the sand and stretched. He replayed the odd conversation with the precocious little girl; there was something about her that stayed with him. It was her eyes, he finally decided. There was wisdom beyond her young years in them. Yawning, he stretched again then flipped onto his stomach, letting the sun warm and dry his back. Closing his eyes he felt sleep slowly seep into his consciousness; closing his eyes he let it overtake him.

Kasha moved forward over the sand, her hand tightly clenched around Isabella's. "What did you find?" she asked as the little girl moved purposely across the beach toward the rocks.

"A nice boy to play with," Isabella stated matter factly.

Kasha nodded, "Ah my social butterfly strikes again," she grinned, "You know you could have invited your new little friend over for lunch. We have plenty of food," she suggested.

Isabella stopped for a moment at the foot of the mound of rocks and looked back at Kasha, "But Sha-Sha I don't know if he's hungry," she replied seriously.

Kasha threw her head back and laughed, "Well maybe you could ask him and his mommy if they are," she suggested, rubbing a finger down her full cheek.

Isabelle tilted her head to one side, "Sha-Sha I don't think his mommy come to the beach today," she stated.

Kasha scrunched her face slightly at the comment, "Oh honey I'm sure his mommy is here somewhere," she replied. Isabella simply shrugged her small shoulders and started climbing the rocks. .

At the top, the pile Kasha paused and looked down at the beach on the other side. Her eyes scanned the stretch of sand for a little boy with a bucket building a sandcastle or maybe playing in the surf. She saw none. "Izzy where's your friend?" she asked.

Hopping onto the sand from a rocks, Izzy looked up at Kasha as she descended the slope to join her, "He's right there Sha-Sha," she stated.

Kasha's eyes followed her small out stretched arm and settled about 12 feet away on the back of a man lying on his stomach, his face away from them. Kasha's heart immediately began pounding in her ears and her knees went soft. Grabbing her hand, Isabella pulled her forward across the hot sand. A few short steps later, Kasha found herself staring down at a freckled back she knew intimately. Panic swept over her, causing her stomach to turn over in a sickly fashion.

Her eyes scanned the muscular expanse she had once mapped with her tongue and mouth, finally coming to rest on the middle of his upper back. She swallowed hard and blinked as if trying to erase the image before her eyes but it stayed, proclaiming what she had known the moment she had laid eyes on him. Centered perfectly between the shoulder blades of the man at her feet, she found a cluster of freckles forming a small but perfect heart shape pattern on the skin just over his spin. Kasha sucked in a breath and stuck her tongue out lick her dry lips, "Izzy…come on," she whispered, "Let's let him be, it looks like he's sleeping," she murmured, taking the little girls hand.

"No, Sha-Sha, he's really nice," Isabella, argued. Pulling her hand out of Kasha's, Isabella ran around his prostrate body to stand near his face.

"Isabella Danijela, Come here," Kasha whispered harshly.

"Sha-Sha, he's my friend!" she said again stamping her foot in the sand.

Kasha circled around Braiden on tiptoes, "Izzy!" she said under her breath.

Isabella ignored her and instead squatted down next to Braiden, "Hey, wake up!" she said, poking the end of Braiden's nose with her finger.

Dakasha felt her heart drop to knees as she watched the little finger touch the top of his sand covered nose. Finally circling his body, Kasha grabbed Izzy by the hand, "LET'S GO," she demanded in a low voice, but even before she could take a single step, Braiden's eye's came open and his face turned up to them. For a moment he squinted again the sun, slight confusion on his face, but as sleep faded from his features, Kasha saw recognition flick in the liquid blue pools of his eyes, recognition and shock.

Braiden's mind drifted the place between sleep and consciousness, as the sun beat down on his wet back. He sighed into the sand, and let sleep take control of his brain. He drifted over the sand of a beach, his feet moving in rhythm to the music of his dreams. In front of him twirled a burry vision in purple, black, and simmering sequence. A smile flashed at him as she spun. He ran across the expanse of the beach toward her, his hand reaching out wantonly, but she moved away from him as if on the wind. He followed, reaching into the stillness before him, begging her to wait for him, to come to him. With all the strength he had in his body he ran, seemingly never closing the gap between them, till suddenly she was directly in front of him, smiling sweetly at him, "I've been waiting so long for you to come," she whispered on the breeze. Breathing hard, his heart pounded in his chest, he raised a hand up to touch her face. His fingertips hovered with slight hesitation just above a caramel colored cheek, "Why did you run from me?" he asked.

Her bright white smiled gleamed at him as the wind blew at her dark curls, "All beaches weather storms Braiden," she answered softly.

Licking his lips he moved his hand in to touch her…"Hey wake up!" suddenly echoed on the breeze.

Braiden lifted his face to the sky, "NO….NO not yet!" he screamed. He looked into her eyes, begging for more time, "No…" he pleaded softly.

Her smile never faded, "Wake up love, it's time for the future," she said backing way from him.

Braiden shook his head, but even as he fought to keep his eyes locked with her green ones, they began to fade.

Surfacing to awareness, he felt a gentle poke prodding the end of his nose. Turning over in the sand, he lifting his eyelids and gazed up into a bright blue sky. Squinting into an intensely shining sun, slowly two dark figures developed over him, one short, one tall.

He blinked and squinted against the brilliant late morning sun; as the features of the figures above him came into focus. His eyes first fixed on the smaller of the two figures; it was the pretty little girl with the braids and shinny purple suit. His lips stirred into a small smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a hand pulling at the child's arm. Tilting his head back in the sand a bit, he looked up to make eye contact with the woman pulling on the child. As he took in her features, his mind spun. He blinked in disbelief and his breath caught in his chest. "Kasha?" he whisper.

Her wide green eyes locked with his as her name tumbled out of his mouth. She stood mutely before him, unblinking.

He started in the one set of eyes he had dreamt of every night for over six years, and knew despite her silence and the change five years had had on her appearance that it was she.

Finally, she tore her eyes from his and took a step back, "Izzy…lets go," she breathed quietly. Dakasha blindly reached for the child; grasping her shoulder, she pulled her back a few steps.

"NO, Sha-Sha! You said I could ask him to come to lunch," the little girl demanded pulling from her grasp.

Braiden started numbly up at the pair, as Isabella ran across the sand to him, "Mister, would you like to eat peanut butter sandwiches with me and Sha-Sha?" she asked, capturing his eyes with her sparkling ones.

He blinked at her a moment, then looked back up at the woman standing mutely to his left. Licking his lips, he smiled at the little girl, "Well wouldn't ya know that I love peanut butter sandwiches," he said. Watching Dakasha out of the corner of his eyes he saw her entire body stiffen at his response, "I'd love to have lunch with you," he added.

Isabella jumped up and down in front of him, "Scooter loves peanut butter sandwiches too, but he's funny when he eats them," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him up. Braiden stood, and the little girl took hold of two of his fingers and propelled him forward with a tug.

He looked to Kasha, then down at Isabella, "This must be the smart Sha-Sha you've told me about," he said, giving Kasha as sideways glance.

Izzy bobbed her head, "Yep, this is my Sha-Sha," she said pulling Braiden towards her.

Braiden turned his gaze fully back to Kasha, taking her in. There was no doubt that this was indeed Dakasha Jones, but there were some remarkable differences in the woman standing before him and the one who he had left on this beach five years ago. She was thinner, still curvy but thinner than he had ever known to be. Her hair was long, nearly to her waist, and natural, well with the exception of maybe a relaxer, and it was its natural dark brown. A tiny scare sat just above her lip to the right, where once had been her lip piercing. Her face was more angular than he remembered, but that was probably due to the weight loss. Nevertheless, in spite of all the differences, one thing had not changed.

Her green shimmering eyes still spoke before the words left her mouth. "Braiden…I…had no idea," she stammered looking down at Izzy who was holding tightly to her new friends hand.

Braiden swallowed hard and took a step closer to her, "It's been a long time Kasha," he returned.

She nodded, "Yeah… a long time," she murmured, peeking up at him though her lashes.

"You know Sha-Sha?" Isabella asked staring up at the pair.

Braiden glanced down at the girl, "Once upon a time I did," he said feeling dazed by the surreal experience playing out before him.

Izzy's face cracked in a smile, "Like in a fairytale?" she asked sweetly. Braiden glanced up at Kasha then back down at the child, "Yeah, kind of," he replied quietly.

Dakasha stepped forward and took Isabella by the hand, "I'm sorry if she disturbed you, she can be quite the social butterfly," Kasha said with a small sigh.

Braiden shook his head, "She didn't disturb me at all," he replied.

"See, I told you he was my friend," Izzy said, looking up at Kasha, her free hand on her hip.

Braiden chuckled, "We have had some riveting conversations," he affirmed with a smile, then knelt down in front of her, "But you know what? We have yet to be properly introduced. My name is Braiden," he said sticking out his hand to the child.

Izzy giggle and stuck her smaller hand inside of his, "I'm Isabella Danijela Jones," she proclaimed.

Braiden's smile froze on his face, as confusion crept into his brain. 'Jones?' he wondered. He looked up at Kasha, who simply stared down at them with a blank expression on her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you Isabella," Braiden returned in a hollow voice.

For a long moment the little girl started at him, her head tilted to one side; then with a burst of energy, she sprang to life, running off toward the rocks, "Let's go eat sandwiches," she declared, following Scooter up the side of the rocks.

Braiden and Dakasha remained in place, as if rooted to the earth. Hesitantly Braiden brought is eyes to her face. He took in her profile as she watched Izzy climb over the out cropping. He swallowed hard and licked his lips, "She's delightful," he finally said.

Dakasha slowly turned her face to his, "Thank you," she simply replied. Braiden chewed his bottom lip, and mulled over his next question. He wanted to know everything; what she was doing now, what had her life been like the past few years, who was Isabella to her…did she ever think about him. He shook his head trying to untangle his thoughts, "How have you been?" he finally asked.

Kasha glanced out at the ocean, "Good, things are good," she answered, bring her eyes reluctantly back to his. "I…heard about your movie…and about the...ummmm…the expansion of your studio" she offered, "Congratulations, things seem to be going pretty well for you," she said meekly.

Braiden nodded, "Yeah, I guess...," he returned. "What about you…I mean…you look great. Life must be treating you right. What have you been up to?" he asked lamely.

Kasha cleared her throat, "Ummm…well I opened a dance studio with a friend a few years ago and uhhh…I have Izzy to look after, and she makes life interesting," she smiled and began walking toward the rocks. "How's your family? I hear great things about that little sister of yours," she asked, diverting the integration back at him.

Braiden started at her, 'She hiding something,' he thought. "My dad's great, you wouldn't recognize him. He's lost 60 pounds over the past year or so," he said.

Kasha nodded, "I heard about his bypass surgery. I'm glad he's okay," she said sincerely. "I hear Sophia is planning on following in her big brothers foot steps and take a swing at acting," she added, climbing up the rocky outcropping.

"She starts taping next month. I just hope she knows what's she's getting into," he said following her.

Kasha glanced over her shoulder at him, "Hollywood?" she asked.

He nodded in affirmation, "Yeah, Hollywood. It's not a place for the thin skinned," he replied, descending the other side of the rocks ahead of her. Reaching the bottom, he automatically held a hand out to her.

Pausing mid-step, she stared at his out stretched hand. Lifting her hand slowly she gingerly placed it in it, "Did Hollywood thicken your skin?" she asked breathily.

He shook his head, "No…it just wasn't for me," he returned softly.

She stared at him for a moment, an awkward silence floating between them. "How's Nadia?" she finally asked as she began picking her way down the remaining rocks, "And...ahh…Allison, I hear she's teaching at one of your studios," she asked. Reaching the bottom of the outcropping, she hopped down onto the sand, her hand still in his.

He started down at her intently, questioning her with his eyes. She swallowed nervously and pulled at the hand clasped in his, but he tightened his grip. Letting out a slow breath, Braiden asked the one question at the forefront of his mind, "How's Jakeem?" he probed unblinking.

Mouth falling open in a small 'o', she took in a startled breath. "He's uhhh….he's…," she muttered.

Just then, Isabella appeared at their side. She grabbed Kasha's skirt and tugged on it, "Sha-Sha…Can I have a cookie with my lunch?" she asked.

Pulling her eyes and her hand from Braiden's, Dakasha looked down at the little girl, "You may have one after you eat 2 carrot sticks," she instructed as she followed Isabella back to their picnic spot.

Braiden stood for a moment and watched as she walked across the beach, 'She's defiantly hiding something,' he decided. "You can't hide while looking me in the eye," he muttered softly to her retreating form. Turning he followed the two women across the beach, stopping to pick up his sandals and t-shirt. He looked over at Dakasha as she kneeled on her blanket peering down into her picnic basket. He slowly sauntered over, "Kasha?" he said softly.

Kasha licked her lips, but kept her head down. Silently she dug out two carrot sticks and handed them to Isabella.

He shook his head, "So where is your studio? What kind of dance do you teach?" he asked deciding to change tactics.

Looking out at the ocean, she avoided his eyes. "Isabella, how about we go and get burgers at Michael's instead of eating these old sandwiches?" she asked, giving hime a glace that clearly indicated her feelings about further conversation to him.

Braiden shook his head in irritation.

Izzy jumped up and down, "Over by the Ferris Wheel? Really!" she danced around excitedly.

Taking her eyes from his, Kasha redirected her attention to the little girl, "Yeah, today is our day off, lets eat out and save our sandwiches for lunch tomorrow," she answered.

The little girl ran to her and threw her arms around her neck. Placing her lips to Kasha's ear, Braiden watched as Izzy whisper something into it. "No, honey, I don't think he can. I'm sure he has lots of important things to do," she answered, peering out the corner of her eye at Braiden.

Izzy's bottom lip went out in a small pout, and she sighed. Turning in the sand she looked up at him, "I guess you don't have the whole day off from work like Sha-Sha hu?" she asked.

Braiden looked from her round face, to Kasha's, her eyes were set and flashed warnings at him. He nodded his comprehension to her, then turned to kneel in front of the Isabella, "You're right, I have to work. Actually, I still need to drive to where I need to be, so I can't stay and have lunch with you. But…I really appreciate you asking, and I've very much have enjoyed meeting you Isabella Jones," he said, with a quick glance up at Kasha.

Izzy sighed, "You are my new friend Braiden," she declared looping her arms around his neck in a quick hug.

Braiden froze for a second, but gently placed a hand on her small back in a hug.

"Maybe you will come to the beach again and we can go swimming?" Izzy asked her small hands still on his shoulders. Gazing down into her honey colored hazel brown eyes, his heart melted. "Yeah, maybe," he returned sadly.

Smiling, Izzy placed a small kiss to one of his cheeks. "You and me go swimming next time," she said, then slowly turned to back to Kasha who was busily packing her basket and shaking out her blanket.

Standing up, Dakasha looked down at Izzy and quickly over at Braiden, "You ready?" she asked, latching Scooter's leash to his collar. The small girl bobbed her head and took the dogs lead from her, and with one final wave, she and Scooter took off or the old gray staircase.

Dakasha looked at him out the corner of her eye, "It was nice to see you," she said quietly, "Give your family my best," she added, then turning she picked up her basket and followed after Isabella.

Getting up from his knees, Braiden jogged after her, "Kasha…" he called.

She paused for a second and glanced over her shoulder at him, "Bye Braiden" she breathed softly, then turning she head up the stairs.

He stopped at the bottom and watched her until she disappeared over the crest of the hill. His heart pounded in his ears, and his thoughts tumbled around in his head. He needed to know what she was hiding and why after all this time she was still running from him. "No, Kasha not this time," he muttered into the breeze. "No this time, you are going to tell me the truth," he vowed.

Twirling his keys around his finger, Braiden sprinted up the stairs, dialing his sister as he went. Jogging to his car he listened as her phone ran.

"Hey if it aint my prodigal brother? Where the hell are you?" came a surly voice on the other end. A smile jerked on his lips as he stuck his key into the door of his rented sedan, "I'm in Newport," he told her.

"Newport? Why?" she asked.

"Long story, but I'm on my way now. Hey can you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Only if you bring me salt water taffy," she bartered.

He chuckled, "Alright, fine," he agreed. Pulling open the car door, he climbed in.

"Okay what bidding do you have for me to do?" she asked the roll of her eyes evident in her voice.

Braiden grinned, stuck his key in the ignition and set the engine roaring to life. Rolling down the window he pulled into traffic, "I just need you to get me Norah's phone number…her cell," he declared. There was silence on the other end the line, "Sophia?" he asked glancing down at his phone to see if it was still connected.

"You haven't talked to Norah in years," his sisters stunned reply came.

Braiden rolled his eyes, "Will you help me or not?" he asked avoiding her attempt at prying.

"Okay…fine. I guess it's kind of nice to see you talking to your friends again. I'll call ya back with it," she said and disconnected the call.

Snapping his phone shut, he tossed it onto the seat next to him. "Dakasha Jones, you can run but you can't hide," he muttered. Pulling the sun visor down, Braiden settled into his seat and guided his car down Main St towards the freeway.


End file.
